This invention relates to a wire clamp that holds a wire in place on a mounting board. This wire clamp is particularly useful for holding anode wires from a cathode-ray tube.
A related-art wire clamp is shown in FIG. 9. The related-art wire clamp 100 comprises a support 102, a resilient anchor arm 104 extending from the support 102, a wire-receiving portion 106 for receiving a wire (not shown), and a support member 108 for contacting a mounting board (not shown) and supporting the wire. By inserting the resilient anchor arm 104 into a mounting hole in the mounting board, the mounting board is secured between the support member 108 and the upper ends 104a of the resilient anchor arm 104.
However, when the resilient anchor arm 104 is attached to the mounting board, the support member 108 should be resiliently deformed in a direction shown by arrow a.
Furthermore, the support member 108 is deformed in a direction shown by arrow a by a mounting force applied in a direction shown by arrow b toward the mounting board. However, the support member 108 is so rigid that it will not deform enough to allow the anchor arm 104 to engage the mounting board. Consequently, the wire clamp 100 is difficult to mount on the mounting board, because great force is required.
If a large lateral load is applied to the wire and the wire clamp 100, the support member 108 yields to the load and breaks.